Somerset, England (level)/Transcript
Death of An Angel Having killed the Chimera trying to get control of the specimen tank, Nathan Hale spits on the ground, then turns and heads to the tank himself. He stops at the computer console in front of the tank and presses a flashing red button; the tank begins to open. Hale heads up the stairs towards it, slamming a fresh clip into his M5A2 Folsom Carbine and taking aim. Suddenly, the Angel inside the tank slams at the protective glass in the tank. Hale staggers in pain, clutching his head as the Angel smashes its way through the glass. Regaining himself, Hale aims and fires, shooting the Angel in the face. The Angel screams and points at Hale, trying to use its power to take over his mind; Hale stops for a moment, looking confused, but then his face contorts into a snarl of anger, and he resumes shooting, firing a continuous burst into the Angel's head. The Angel tries to regain control but Hale ignores it, shooting until finally, he deals a fatal injury, and the Angel collapses dead. Hale considers its corpse for a moment, then heads for a lift to the surface. Cutscene changes to image of Nathan Hale who got out of the Northern Command. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' I had almost given up hope of him surviving, when I saw Hale coming up in the lift. I could tell from his face that he had found the Angel. There was no point in asking... if he was alive... then the Angel was dead.'' image of Hale and Parker inside the [[VTOL].]'' Hale was starting to show more effects of the conversion process. His movements had the unnatural quickness of the hybrids. Judging from the bullet holes in his uniform, he had acquired their healing capabilities as well. map of [[Britain], showing the Chimeran retreat from Cheshire to Somerset is shown.] We had tracked the Chimera leaving Northern Command to a gorge in Somerset. Cartwright led a squad of soldiers after them. It had been two hours since he had reported in...'' [An image of Nathan Hale arrived in Somerset just after depart from the VTOL hovering behind him. '' Hale volunteered to go after them. I expected he would locate Cartwright. There was no way I could have imagined what else he would discover in that gorge... to black "Search and Rescue" Cheddar Gorge Somerset, England 13 July 1951 - 09:52 GMT Cutscene VTOL flies off. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Hale, find Cartwright's team. We have to know where the Chimera are coming from. Gameplay Hale fight his way through the villige of Somerset and able to reach Cartwright's team position. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' If it isn't the cavalry! Hale arrived to assisted Stephen Cartwright's team. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Get your hands dirty, Sergeant! There's plenty for the taking! Hale begin to firing at the Hybrids. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Get that sentry gun off my arse! Hale take out hybrids which operate the sentry gun *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Hit them from the side! Hale kill another batch of hybrids. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Keep shooting! Hale still shooting and kill more hybrids if Cartwright impatient. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Come on! Give them what for! Hale still firing at more hybrids. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Let's get it done, Sergeant! He and Cartwright complete wipe out the Chimera. A Moment of Turth Stephen Cartwright was kneeling nexts to the four bodies of his fellow soldiers which killed by the Chimera earilier as Hale arrived in the building. *'Nathan Hale:' Come on, we gotta move. *'Stephen Cartwright:' (quietly, but mourned) Give it a moment... Stephen Cartwright finally looks up at Hale and then he notice something strange about Hale's eyes. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Cartwright was the best soldier in my command. Nathan Hale's eyes glows gold color for one second. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Nothing got past him. Cartwright slowly reach and grab his L23 Fareye while he's looking at him. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' He must have known Hale was infected when they first met in Nottingham. Cartwright standing up and walk slowly towards him as he cocks his sniper rifle. Hale scent and look at Cartwright's L23 Fareye for one second and then he look back at Cartwright. Cartwright stop right in front of him and they look each other for a moment. While Cartwright looking at Hale, he reaching for his car key in his left trouser pocket and throw it to him. But Nathan Hale catch Cartwright's key in the mid-air and he look at it. * Rachel Parker (narrating): Fortunately, Cartwright never cared too much about the small stuff. Hale look outside of the window and turned his head back at Cartwright until Hale agree with Cartwright to go after them as they leave the building. Hale and Cartwright takes the LU-P LYNX and depart the village of Cheddar as cutscenes fades to black. "Common Ground" Cheddar Gorge, 11:37 GMT Cutscene Cartwright and Hale arrived outside of Chedder Gorge with thier Lynx. Gameplay Hale drives the jeep. *'Stephen Cartwright:' (to Hale) The Chimera that gutted Northern Command came from this gorge. W're going to find just what hole they crawled out of so we might martial a little retribution. They drive towards the pair of Chimeran Power Station. *'Stephen Cartwright:' ' We'll have to lower that gate. Cartwright remains on the machine gun turret firing at Chimera while Hale got off the Lynx. *'Stephen Cartwright:' The controls must be inside that structure there. Hale enter the first Power Station''. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Look inside that bunker for the gate controls. Nathan Hale turn the switch, then they continuing kill more ''Hybrids near the second Power Station'' and Hale turn the another switch which allow the gate open. * Stephen Cartwright: The gate is opened. Let's get on though. Hale return to the vehicle and drive past the gate. If they dare to go and drive up one of the rocky ramp. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Ah, what lovely country. They reach another pair of Power Station. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Another gate. You know what to do. They kill more Chimera, Hale manage to enter two Power Statiions, turning both switch to open another gate, return to the Lynx and drive past the second gate until they reach last pair of Power Station. *'Stephen Cartwright:' God lord, more of them. They kill yet more Chimera, Hale manage to enter last two Power Statiions, turning both switch to open last gate, get back to the Lynx and drive past the last gate. * Stephen Cartwright: We've covered out there. Let's get past that fence. They break through the fence. Deeper into the Gorge An image of the Chimeran bunker with numbers of surrounded fences. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The Chimera tend to establish themselves near large population centres.'' image shows the landscape of Cheddar Gorge.'' Their presence in a remote region like Somerset was highly unusual.'' image of the exterior of the Chimeran facility with few patrolling Chimera.'' The gorge was filled with factories that built Stalkers and drop ships. But we had seen those before.'' image of Cartwright and Hale walking straight towards the facility somewhere in the gorge after they got off the vehicle.'' Deeper into the gorge, the Chimera were hiding something far more alarming... into black "A Disturbing Discovery" Cheddar Gorge, 12:20 GMT Cutscene Hale and Cartwright were going to split up *'Stephen Cartwright:' We'll find the Chimera base faster if we split-up. Take the other path. Give a shout if you find anything out of the ordinary. Or, should i say, 'when you find anything'. Gate closed and Cartwright took the path at the same time. Hale turns the right side and walk to the another gate. Gameplay After killed the Chimera and past through the first ''Chimeran'' facility, Hale abuot to enter the second ''Chimeran 'facility.'' *'''Stephen Cartwright Radio: We must be getting close to the source of these bastards. They're centainly getting more spirited. Hale past through the second facility and help Cartwright kill the rest of the Chimera. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Let's get up on that ridge. Cartwright and Hale heads for the ridge. Cutscene: The Mystery Deepens Stephen Cartwrigt and Nathan Hale low crawls up the ridge and spots the dug-up metal girder-like structure from the cliff. Strange Chimera calling from the inside of the structure. Hale look for a moment as his eyes glow gold color and some minor pain in his head. An images of an Angel, shrieks in his mind. Hale barely shock for a second. He and Cartwright were got up back on their feet. Cartwright looks at Hale. *'Stephen Cartwright:' (worried looked) Are you alright? *'Nathan Hale:' Yeah. Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Hale walks away. Gameplay *'Stephen Cartwright:' Let's get the hell out of here. Cartwright and Hale starts leave the area. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Down here! Follow me, Hale. They run down the hill. *'Stephen Cartwright:' After you, Sergeant. Chimera appears and attack them. *'Stephen Cartwright:' They seem rather upset with us! After they kill the Chimera. *'Stephen Cartwright:' (yelling) Mines! After they clear out those mines, kill the rest of the Chimera, they exits through the third Chimeran facility, walking up the power conduits and finally, they made it back to the Lynx as the gameplay fades to black. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts